Time After Time
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Caryl post 4x16. Three weeks after the group escapes Terminus, Daryl might be closer to finding Carol than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey, me again, not really sure what this is, I have been home with my sick four year old( nothing serious, she just has a cold) Anyway the Disney movies are starting to make me a little insane :) if there's any interest in this, I'll continue it, but I have absolutely no idea how long it will be. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Time After Time**

Chapter 1

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting_

_Time after Time_

_~ Cyndi Lauper-Time after Time_

Sleep eluded him, tossing and turning he stared at the stain in the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity.

Throwing off his blanket, Daryl walked over to the window pressing a hand against the frame, as he stared out into the night.

It had been three weeks since their escape from Terminus, and they were held up in some dive of a motel on the edge of a town.

The group in the train car had managed to overpower a guard and then fight their way to the fence and Rick's weapon bag. It hadn't been without casualties. Rosita, one of Glenn's new friends hadn't made it. Glenn had taken a bullet to the arm and Michonne, the leg. Hence why they were stalled at the flea bag of a motel. Michonne's leg was infected, badly, they were heading out in the morning to make a run, see if they could find some supplies to deal with it.

For the first time since the fall of the prison, he was alone with his thoughts, he had time to think, to worry, to regret. He had fallen asleep earlier in the night but his dreams had been plagued with her...Carol.

In his dream he'd been walking threw the woods when she suddenly appeared before him. She had glowed in his dream, bathed in light. Daryl had wanted to touch her, to see that she was real, to hold her in his arms. She had simply smiled and walked away, giggling over her shoulder. He had followed her, calling out to her, but he had fallen behind and gotten lost, then she was gone and he awoke. He hadn't been able to sleep since then.

Daryl's mind wouldn't stop replaying, how he had felt in his dream when Carol had appeared before him; Complete. Like she was what was missing in his life, like he was whole.

Leaning against the window frame, Daryl pressed his forehead to the cool glass. He wished he could go back in time, he wished he had just told her how he felt, he wished he hadn't fucked up. Truth was he hadn't known how he had felt until Rick had told him she was gone, and then it was like a fog had lifted. Everything in his world suddenly shifted.

Flashbacks, had run through his mind, suddenly it was a all crystal clear. The way he felt when she smiled at him, the reason why he had more nights than he could count made his way to her door and watched her sleep. He loved her, and she was gone, story of his life right there.

Daryl had made up his mind on the spot, he was going to find her. If Tyreese, couldn't live with her well they just wouldn't come back to the prison. He had no doubt that he would have found her if everything hadn't gone to hell. He had before, he could have done it again.

He didn't care what Rick said she had done, if she did it then he knew she had a reason. He knew her, trusted her heart. She wasn't cold like Rick said, her problem was that she cared to much, felt to much, would do anything for them, never thinking of herself. His heart ached, she must have felt so alone, to do what she did. He should have seen it, if she was overwhelmed, if she felt alone, if she felt like she was falling, he should have been there to catch her. She had to still be out there somewhere, if she was gone, he would feel it. Wouldn't he? There was so many things out there that could hurt her, the chances she was ok were slim, but for some reason he felt like she was. Maybe it was his mind's coping mechanism, he sure as hell didn't want her to be scared and alone, or even worse to have run into a group with less than honorable intentions.

He knew Carol though, she wouldn't have fallen for the bullshit of Terminus and got caught in their trap. Hell she would have pegged Joe and his group for the assholes they were, from a mile away. She could take care of herself, she didn't expect anyone else to do so for her. He realized now that was the difference between her and Beth. Beth had been a spoiled princess, sheltered and protected before the turn and definitely since then, when he'd been with Beth he had thought that her naïveté was hopeful. He had wanted to feel hopeful so bad, but now he saw it for what it was, a teenage kid who still saw the world through rose coloured glasses. Beth hadn't grown like Carol, she expected others to take care of her, be there for her, rescue her, love her, like it was something she was owed.

They had found Beth wandering aimlessly on the side of the road three days after the escape, she had been quiet refusing to say what happened to her, but overjoyed to see Daryl. Daryl had been shocked when he realized Beth had perceived their time together in a romantic light, that thought had never even crossed his mind. He'd set her straight, firmly. She wasn't Carol and Good Lord he wasn't some perv.

There would never be anyone else for him but Carol, and if he never found her, he would spend the rest of his life alone. It was nothing new, Daryl had been alone most of his life, but his time with Carol had given him a glimpse of what could be, and the what ifs were what was killing him.

11111111111111111111111111111

Three blocks away in a small abandoned medical center Carol sat grasping Tyreese's hand as he fought for every breath, praying that he would live through the night. Her hands shook as she checked his stump yet again, she'd had to amputate his gangrenous arm, in hopes of saving his life.

She sat back in her chair and glanced over at Judith sleeping peacefully in her makeshift crib. Thank goodness for small favors she thought. Carol hadn't eaten all day, she'd been too busy, too worried. She needed to eat, she couldn't fall asleep, or pass out, Tyreese might need her, or worse.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: so my daughter's sick movie marathon that mommy has to be a part of continues. Writing on my I-phone, please excuse any mistakes, it's very hard to edit on here:) let me know what you think:) review please?

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 2**

_After my picture fades and darkness has_

_Turned to gray_

_Watching through windows - you're wondering_

_If I'm OK_

_Secrets stolen from deep inside_

_The drum beats out of time -_

~_Cyndi Lauper~ Time After Time~_

Carol awoke with a gasp, her head snapping up. Shit, she had fallen asleep. She glanced at Tyreese's form with trepidation to find him looking ...better? Getting up she walked over to him placing her hand on his brow, he was definitely cooler.

She'd found supplies in the medical center to start an IV and she'd been pumping him full of fluid overnight. In one of the doctors office's she'd found a treasure trove of medical textbooks, she'd been scouring them all night trying to figure out the correct antibiotics to use and dosages. Her efforts didn't seem to have been in vain. Thank god, she lowered her face into her hands and let out a shuddering breath, wiping her tears away.

They had been at the medical center for almost two weeks. They had gotten lost en route to Terminus, extending their traveling time. Tyreese's infection had gotten so bad they had to venture into the closest town, trying to find something to help him.

The medical center had been a blessing in disguise. Unlooted, untouched and easily cleared by her and Tyreese who at that point had been still able to help with that task. She'd even found a stash of diapers, baby food and formula samples for Judith. Tyreese's condition had quickly deteriorated. The angry festering wound had started seeping foul smelling green fluid, the surrounding tissue had become red and swollen and then a telltale red line had begun a dangerous path up his arm. Nothing seemed to work to stop the infection. They had found the antibiotics early on and Carol had injected him with doses as often as she dared, with no effect. They had talked about amputation, Tyreese had wanted her to just do it, but she foolishly thought they still had time. God that had been so stupid. The next working she hadn't been able to wake him up.

She sat back down and rested her head on the table, she knew Judith would be waking within an hour or so , she just needed to close her eyes. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up, how much more she could take. The thought of Tyreese dying and leaving her alone with Judith was terrifying. She couldn't be responsible for another child on her own.

She couldn't be responsible for Judith's safety on her own. She just couldn't. She couldn't lose Tyreese either, they had become extremely close, not in an romantic sense, that would never happen, but she'd never had a friend like him. Someone who valued her enough to forgive her, to love her anyway faults and all, to make her feel worthy...Well maybe not never.

Thoughts of Daryl filtered through her head. The likelihood of ever finding him again was unlikely. She was haunted by his face, when she closed her eyes, by his voice, by his eyes.

She had spent many hours wondering what his reaction had been to Rick's revelation. She cringed at the thought he may have agreed with Rick, or been angry with her, blamed her?

Her feelings for Daryl had hit her by surprise, a long time ago, but she had repressed them with all her abilities. She would not allow herself to think about him in that way. It was obvious Daryl cared about her, but he had never given her any indication that his feelings extended anything past friendship. In fact in the months leading up the fall of the prison, she had felt their friendship shift a little. They just never seemed to make time for each other. She had mourned the possible loss of their closeness, but it was to be expected she guessed. So many more people, in their life's, in their orbits.

She didn't know if she would ever find someone else. She wasn't crying in her bunk at night over Daryl, she knew without being boastful that she was good catch. There had been a few men who had expressed interest , and if Daryl wasn't one of them, his loss, but she didn't think she would be able to get involved with any man if her heart truly wasn't into it. Been there, done that, bought the Ed Pelletier t-shirt. She refused to acknowledge the L word when thinking on her feelings for Daryl, but she knew her heart was already taken. Maybe irrevocably so.

She got up and went to the small window that she'd covered, peeking through the cracks, the sun was starting to rise in the sky, she smiled, Tyreese made it through the night. She couldn't help but wonder if Daryl was out there somewhere, if he was ok. She believed he was, she could feel it. He had to be.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey guys, another small, update:) I have to run some errands, now that my hubby's home,may update this again later.

Let me know what you think please. Review?

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

Sometimes you picture me -

I'm walking too far ahead

You're calling to me, I can't hear

What you've said -

Then you say - go slow -

I fall behind -

The second hand unwinds

~Cyndi Lauper~Time after Time

The run had been a bust, everywhere they went seemed to have already been looted. They had hit the local hospital and three pharmacies, and found nothing even close to what they needed. Now they were trying to figure out their next move. Maggie and Rick had a map they had found and a phone book spread out on the hood of a truck they had found since leaving Terminus, scouring to see where they could go next, while Sascha and Tara stood watch. Daryl was slightly apathetic to the whole run. He was slumped in the cab of the truck, he took the time to shut his eyes.

He had managed to fall asleep again the night before but his dreams had resumed. He had been walking in the forest behind Carol. She kept laughing over her shoulder, giving him coy looks. He was calling to her but she wouldn't stop moving. He finally managed to grasp her hand, and he hauled her into his body. She'd looked at him very seriously and rubbed his cheek. "Go slow" she whispered. He hadn't understood what she meant. He had asked her what that meant and she shook her hear, and smiled and repeated it,"Go slow."

The dream had felt so real. He could almost smell her scent, feel her hands on his cheek, her body pressed against his. His biggest regret was that he would probably never know how it felt to hold her, breath in her scent off her neck, to love her, to be inside her. He wanted that so bad. He wanted a chance to make her happy. He wanted a chance to just look at her again, her missed seeing her bright smile, her sparkling eyes. He sighed, God he missed her so much, somedays he just didn't know how he was going to make it through the day. It was like a hollow ache in his chest, reaching up and catching his throat. Making it hurt to swallow, to breath.

He opened his eyes and noticed Rick's growing frustration. He knew Rick had feelings for Michonne and he didn't want to lose her. He snorted, how ironic.

Rick had apologized to Daryl for what he had done, and explained to the group what had happened to Carol. They had all been upset, (with the exception of Maggie and Sacha)with Rick, and had agreed if they were lucky enough to find Carol they would welcome her back in the group. He sometimes wondered though if they had only done that too ensure that Daryl would not take off on his own to find Carol.

Rick had seemed to be genuinely sorry though when he had realized the pain Carol's absence had caused him. Daryl had forgiven him, but he wasn't sure if he could ever forget.

He watched as Rick had called Sacha and Tara over from where they were keeping watch, and glanced up at him in the truck nodding to him.

With a sigh, Daryl got out of the truck to see what the plan was. Rick looked at him in question "ya alright? " he asked and Daryl nodded.

"Let's get this shit show on the road" Daryl replied grumpily.

Rick raised his brow and looked at Maggie who shrugged.

"There's a private medical center about three blocks away from the motel, not sure how we missed it" Rick said

Daryl humphed "Rushing things that's how. This whole town is a fucking bust, why do you think this clinic is going to be any better?"

Rick looked slightly agitated "Well we don't have time to go anywhere else Daryl"

Daryl felt like an asshole, he knew Rick cared about Michonne, fuck he loved her like a sister himself. He found it hard though sometimes to hold back his anger at Rick. He took a deep breath "sorry man"

Rick nodded, getting back in the trucks they made their way towards the clinic. Daryl hoped the clinic had something to make this run worthwhile, he thought with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

AN; hey, I'm not sure if I like this chapter, I want Daryl to be more in touch with his true feelings than Carol, I don't know why, maybe because I don't like writing Carol as secretly pinning for Daryl. The mother in me thinks if she was secretly pinning for anyone it would be Sophia. I can't seem to write long chapters for this, sorry this is short,but let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 4**

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

_And think of you_

_Caught up in circles confusion -_

_Is nothing new_

_Flashback - warm nights -_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcases of memories,_

_Time after -_

_~Cyndi Lauper~ Time after Time_

Carol had just settled Judith back to sleep after feeding her when she heard Tyreese call out weakly to her.

"Carol"

"Ty " she breathed out rushing to his side, giving him some water to drink.

"How are you, how do you feel? I..." she paused glancing at his stump.

"I feel, ...weak as a baby, ...thank you, you saved my life, and lord I'm glad I was unconscious when you did it" he said, and she giggled a little through her tears. "Jude ok?" He asked and she nodded.

"She's fine, don't worry about anything but getting better ok?"

"Yeah... You okay? You look tired?" He asked, drowsily, struggling to keep his eyes open then nodded back to sleep before she could even answer.

She sat down in the chair next to him. She was tired, bone tired and weary, she wasn't sure when she had last slept through the night. At least a month, even more maybe. Her sleep had been haunted by never ending nightmares, which only seemed to get worse. The nightmares always involved Sophia somehow, and she would wake up with a new ache in her chest like her death had only happened yesterday. She had started to feign sleep at the prison. She didn't want people to know she was awake, to wonder why.

That's how she had realized Daryl would come to her door frequently to watch her sleep. She would feel his presence, know his footstep. She had waited the first time, assuming he could see she was awake and talk to her, but he hadn't. He had leaned his shoulder on the door frame and simply watched her. She'd been confused, what was he doing? Thinking it was a fluke, she forgotten about until the next time it happened. She realized he must have known about her nightmares and was checking on her. It was good to know he still cared even if he didn't seem to have much time for her. She had briefly wondered if maybe there was another reason, but clamped that thought down before it went anywhere.

She snorted, Rick had accused her of being cold. God, if only that were true, if only she could shut off this swirl of emotions in her heart. She wished she could put Sophia aside, compartmentalize her into a distant corner of her mind. It was a daily battle to even get out of bed sometimes, she would wake some mornings and forget that Sophia was gone, and then it would hit her again, the loss. She had no desire to discuss her feelings with Rick that day, she knew he was going to do something to her, she thought that he intended to kill her in truth. Definitely not the shoulder she wanted to cry on.

The shoulder she had wanted to cry on would have been very uncomfortable if she had done so. She knew that and did not want to push anything on me him, so she kept it in, tightly bottled.

She chuckled to herself, Daryl really did have great shoulders, maybe she should have confided in him after all. She should have given him the chance to be the type of friend she needed. She gulped as a realization hit her, she had tried so hard to build walls to protect her heart when she realized she had feelings for him, she may have inadvertently been the cause of the distance between them she perceived. Maybe, it had been all in her head ? Daryl was the most loyal person she knew, he would never let their friendship slide. She had been attempting to do what she often accused him of. Pulling away. No more, no more lying to herself, it was toxic. She...loved Daryl, she thought with a sigh. No harm in admitting it to herself now, it wasn't like she was ever going to see him again anyway.

Her head snapped up at the distinct sound of vehicles in the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hey guys, definitely the last one of the night, this is for you Vickih since you asked:) let me know what you think please:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 5**

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

~_Cyndi Lauper~Time after Time_

Carol's breath was coming in gasps as she looked about the room. She grabbed her gun, tucking it into her pants,even though she was out of amo. There was a small storage closet in the room they were in, she picked the box she had fashioned Judith a crib from and hide a sleeping Judith in there. She looked at an unconscious Tyreese. There was no way she could move him. Grabbing his knife she put it in reach of his hand, then pulled the privacy curtain surrounding the stretcher he was on. Picking up her own knife she ran to the window, dammit! The stupid boards were blocking her view. Suddenly a young woman came into view, short, with dark hair . She took a few deep breaths, she didn't look very intimidating, she could do this.

11111111111111111111111111

The group entered the clinic slowly. They had parked in the back and had come around to the front, making there way towards the back clearing as they went. Something wasn't right, Daryl thought, the door was locked up, the windows had been covered over, no walkers, almost like the place had already been cleared.

"Someone's here" he whispered to Rick

111111111111111111111111

Carol stood with her back pressed to the wall, next to the door. Her knife clutched in one hand her gun in the other as she listened to the rapidly approaching footsteps of the living. She had no amo, she was going to have to bluff her way out of this..

1111111111111111111111111111

The five made their way down a long hallway clearing each room as they went until the reached a door labelled exam and treatment suite 1, jiggling the door knob softly, Daryl realized it was locked. There was a frosted glass window, through which he could see a curtain pulled, could be a walker in there. Maybe someone had locked them in he thought.

"Maybe we should leave this room alone, maybe whoever is in there is just scared" Tara whispered.

And maybe we should all just sing kumbayah, Daryl thought sarcastically as he began to pick the lock.

11111111111111111111111

Carol's chest was heaving as she stood next to the door, watching in fear as the door knob started turning and jiggling. Someone was picking the lock.

Just then Judith's shrill cries filled the room. Oh god No no no no no, not now Jude please she thought but Judith's cries were only amplified.

1111111111111111111111

Daryl stopped what he was doing looking over his shoulder at Rick

"Ya hear that?" He said

Rick nodded "Yeah, there's a Baby in there."

Tara looked frantically back and forth between the two, "we should go, I don't want to hurt a baby."

Daryl gave her an exasperated look " we ain't gonna hurt no baby" and resumed picking the lock. The door opened with a soft pop.

1111111111111111111111111111

Carol watched as the door popped opened, Jude crying hysterically in the background. Taking a few bracing deep breaths she grabbed the door and swung it opened then pivoted quickly into the door frame her gun up and ready. She quickly dropped it in shock.

"Daryl?" She whispered on a sob her chest heaving, gasping for breath. The shock on his face was clear, but then it seemed to fill with relief and ...something else.

He grabbed her so quickly that she would have stumbled backwards if his arms had not banded around her waist pulling her to him. He had his face pressed in her neck, she could feel him trembling and whispering repeatedly "thank god".

She could see the others over his shoulder, their faces frozen in shock, and she could here Judith's continued hysterical wails, but none of that seemed to mater, in fact it all seemed to be coming at her from a distance, her body relaxed, she was safe, she closed her eyes and surrendered to unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hey you guys, another day home with my little sickie:( I doubt I will update this as much as yesterday, but I may put another one up if you guys want me to:) let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 6**

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

_And think of you_

_Caught up in circles confusion -_

_Is nothing new_

_Flashback - warm nights -_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcases of memories_,

_Time after -_

_~Cyndi Lauper~Time after Time_

Daryl sat in his bed a few hours later his back pressed against the headboard watching Carol sleep, or at least he hoped she was sleeping. When they had returned from the run with Carol, Tyreese, and Judith in tow, Daryl had headed straight to his room, depositing her in his bed. Bob had looked her over finding nothing apparently wrong with her, he'd said she had probably succumbed to exhaustion, try to get her to drink if she woke, and watch to make sure she didn't throw up in her sleep.

When Bob had left, Daryl had settled next to her on the bed, then pulled her to him, cradling her across his chest like he might a child. He might never let go of her again, he thought as he brushed his lips to her forehead.

The shock of that door opening and Carol suddenly standing in front of him might never wear off. He'd been rendered speechless, like a weight lifted off his shoulders with relief. When she said his name, he knew she was real , had to touch her, hold her.

He'd panicked when he felt her body go limp in his arm, but quickly realized she was alive. He'd picked her up bridal style much like he had the day he had found her in the toombs. She'd been so much lighter than she had been that day, it made his heart clutch with worry.

His thoughts had been interrupted by Rick who had spoke quietly his voice shaking "That sounds like Judith". The three girls and Rick had run forward whipping the curtain back in their search for the crying infant and had found Tyreese, his arm amputated and unconscious. Sascha had cried out and run to him. Checking his pulse as Rick frantically searched for the source of the crying.

"He's alive" she said as Rick whipped open a closet door falling to his needs.

"Judith" Rick gasped out as he picked her up, almost unable to speak.

Daryl had looked down at Carol, it didn't take a genius to know what she'd had to do to save Tyreese's life, and that she'd tried to hide Tyreese and Judith, not thinking of herself only wanting to protect the two.

"Her gun was empty" Maggie whispered as she checked it

My sweet strong Carol he'd thought with a sigh as he pressed his forehead to hers, wake up.

But she hadn't, and was still sleeping peacefully her head nestled in the crook if her arm. She looked so tired, her cheeks looked hollow. He didn't know what happened to here since the last time he saw her, but whatever it was, it hadn't been good. She'd obviously not been taking care if herself. Putting herself last as usual, that right there would be coming to an end if he had any fucking say in the matter.

There was a hesistant knock at the door,"Yeah, " he called out.

Rick walked in a sleeping Judith on his shoulder followed by Maggie, Sascha and Beth. They all looked a little taken aback and uncomfortable especially Beth, to see Daryl cradling Carol to his chest so tenderly. Fuck'em he thought staying where he was, they needed to know how things were.

Rick sat down on the edge of the bed. "Has she woken up yet?" He asked. Daryl shook his head no.

"Tyreese has, she saved his life" Sascha said, yeah no shit Daryl thought.

"That's not everything" Rick said his glassy eyes on Carol. Rick proceeded to tell Daryl everything Tyreese had told them. All about Lizzie, Mika, her confession, what she'd had to do to keep them alive. Tyreese forgiving her.

Daryl put his head down taking some deep breaths, could she never get a break? Fuck all of this had to be tearing her up inside. He looked up at the faces in the room.

"I'm just gonna say this once, you better put your fucking happy faces on, no one is gonna make her feel unwelcome here, cause if you do, I'll take her and We'll be gonna for good" he said his voice and gaze unwavering.

"Daryl, I can never thank her enough for what she did. When she wakes up I hope I can convince her to forgive me" Rick responded as he rubbed Judith's back

Daryl nodded and the group got up, leaving the room.

He felt her shift slightly then, her hand moving to his chest she turned her head and nuzzled his chest, she whispered his name and then her eyes opened, looking up at him.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey guys, so this is the last chapter:) I had originally just intended to make this a one shot based on one of my favorite songs , I really have no idea where I would take it after this. maybe a little ooc at the end, but let me know what you think:) Thanks for the reviews and love! Review once more:) please?

I so not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 7**

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_The second hand unwinds_ -

_Time after time_

_~Cyndi Lauper - Time After Time_

Carol was having the most wonderful dream. She dreamt that she was safe, and warm, and Daryl was holding her in his arms. She sighed breathing out his name, she could almost smell him. No, she thought she could actually smell him, suddenly Carol was fully awake, remembering what happened at the clinic. She opened her eyes and found herself looking...up at Daryl.

Before she had a chance to move, he reached up and cupped her cheek, the pad of his thumb tracing her cheekbone. He smiled at her and said,

"You're awake," he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips over hers, then pressed his forehead to hers, and whispered in a voice choked with emotion. "You scared the shit out of me baby"

Carol was confused, on one hand, lying here being held like this by Daryl felt amazing, it felt right, he obviously didn't mind her position, she had no desire to move, but...the kiss?..baby? the kiss? what the hell was going? Did she hit her head or oh god maybe she was dying? ...No she didn't feel like she was dying.

"Don't move" Daryl said as he leaned over and got the water bottle on the side table. He opened the bottle one handed and then brought it to her mouth. She didn't realize how thirty she was, and took several long gulps as he watched. When she was done she handed it back to him and asked

"What happened? Oh god Tyreese, Judith... " starting to panic

"They're Alright, don't worry" he said brushing the hair from her face "You passed out, about four hours ago, we brought the three of you back with us." He responded and then continued.

"Tyreese was awake, he told us everything" he said quietly

She gulped and bit her lip knawing on it slightly "Everything?."

"Yeah, if you wanna talk about it, we can, but we don't have to either, I know that whatever you're reasons were they were...honorable, I trust you" he said quietly squeezing her slightly

She let out an exhalation of breath she was holding in, looking at him in shock, she should never have doubted him. Her sweet loyal Daryl. She wound her arms around his neck hiding her face on his shoulder as she shed silent tears. How did he know exactly what she needed to hear? He leaned back which pulled her up so that she was more or less sitting sideways across his lap.

"Daryl ?" She said

"Yeah?"

She pulled back and looked at him, face to face "You ...kissed me?"

He smiled "Yeah, that alright? "

She nodded "I didn't think you thought of me like that?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him "I do, I'm sorry I didn't show it enough, I didn't realize what I had right in the palm of my hand till I lost it ...I love you"

"You do ?"she whispered and he nodded at her intently, and then a grin spread across her face "I love you too"

He groaned and kissed her again this time more intensely, his tongue invading her mouth as his hand slid underneath the hem of her shirt. "I need to calm the fuck down, you're so tired , you past out for four hours"

She grinned looking at him "Best sleep of my life"

He flipped her over quickly so she was on her back him looming over her

"Oh yeah? Well there's going to be a lot more of that going on." He said as he began a trail of kisses down her neck

"What?"

"You taking care of yourself, sleeping ,eating, not working yourself to death." He said as he reached down lifting her shirt over her head.

She arched her back as his mouth was suddenly on her breast.

"I mean it, I ain't losing you again." He said quietly as he nipped at her ear.

"You found me" she whispered.

He smirked as he whipped his own shirt over his head, leaning up straddling her on the bed he reached down and worked her pants and underwear off of her. He sat back on his haunches, trailing his hand up her thigh he looked at her "It's me and you from now on. If you're lost, I'll never stop looking till I find you" he pulled off his jeans quickly then settled in between her legs. Putting his weight on his hands he hovered above her "If you fall, I'll catch you,"he said lowering himself down on top of her."I would have waited forever"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol stood staring at the door, arms crossed over her chest hugging herself tightly as Daryl finished dressing. The last few hours had been amazing, but it was time face the group, face the music.

Daryl walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Remember what I said, it's me and you from now on." Carol nodded distractedly bringing her thumb up to her mouth knawing on the fingernail.

"Hey, " he said bringing his hand to her chin turning her face so she was looking at him "you're every bit as good as them."


End file.
